1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information storage medium and a method of recording information thereon, and more particularly, to an optical information storage medium on which write protection information and defect management information are recorded, and a method of recording such information thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs are generally used as information storage media of optical pickup devices which record information on and/or reproduce information from the optical discs without contacting the optical discs. Optical discs are classified as either compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs) according to their information recording capacity. CDs and DVDs further include CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVD+RWs, DVD-random access memories (DVD-RAMs), DVD-R/rewritables (DVD-RWs), and so forth. Furthermore, high-density digital versatile discs (HD-DVD) having a recording capacity of 20 GB or more have been developed.
When a user uses such an optical disc, the user may desire not to record supplemental information on the optical disc any more, depending on the intended use of the optical disc. For example, when the user desires to only reproduce data recorded as archived files, additional data must be prevented from being recorded on the optical disc. For this, the need for recording write protection information has been raised and write protection information has been already recorded on DVD-RAM/R/RWs. However, even when the optical disc is write-protected, a portion of the optical disc should be recordable, if necessary. For example, even if the optical disc is write-protected, data should be able to be recorded in an area such as a spare area so disc is write-protected, data should be able to be recorded in an area such as a spare area so that a defect area can be replaced with the spare area in order to manage defects, and as such, the write protection information and the defect management information should be able to be recorded on the optical disc, too.